Showering is fun
by DarkMousy13
Summary: Kisame gets a new partner, who has some... personal issues. At a point, he refuses to shower. see what happens next... rated M for a reason. second in the FUN series a thrid will also appear...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me, Darkmousy! I decided I'd go for a second part of fun, so here it is: "showering is fun." It's about Itachi and Kisame this time. My beloved beta is not available for now, so please bear with the stupid mistakes I might make, okay? Well, that said, on with the story!

WARNNG: This fic was made by me, and contains yaoi and lemon/lime. So if you don't likethat, please don't read this.

Showering is fun

Part I

Kisame had always hated kids. No matter their age, size or rank, he absolutely DESPIZED kids. And now, some stupid teenager was coming to join the Akatsuki and be his partner! Him, of all people! The ex-mist-nin snorted. The leader had told him to go wait for his new partner at the bridge of healing leaves, near Konohagakure. So there he was. But the kid wasn't.

Kisame was now starting to get pissed. Seriously! It's no style to make someone wait for you this long. Kisame would never admit it aloud, but he secretly agreed with Sasori on that point. So there he sat, grumbling, on the railing of the bridge, his sword leaning next to him. And he still sat there, after sundown, when the stupid kid finally arrived.

At first, Kisame didn't see him clearly. Just a vague outline against the trees, standing still, waiting. Observing him. Kisame had no idea how long he stood there, just watching, but now right now, he didn't care. That kid was seriously pissing him off.

" Hey you over there! Are you Uchiha Itachi?" He yelled. No answer, but the silhouette neared. A hesistant, distant voice spoke. "Are you... Hoshigaki Kisame?" " Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" "... no. I was just checking." A dry statement. Kisame flinched back, then jumped off of the railing and onto the bridge. "You are late, freaking kid! Leader told me to get you back to the hideout in three days, so we are going to have to hurry now, too. And it's all your fault. Got that?" " ... Yes."

They left silently, and walked for a night and a day straight. Kisame made sure he appeared calm, but on the inside he was fuming. How dared he !? This insolent little...

"Kisame-san? My body eeds rest. We should stop for the night." Uchiha Itachi said. He didn't ask. He just stated it, bluntly. Kisame was about to protest, but then he had to admit that he needed some rest as well. They walked on until they arrived at a town, and there they rented a room. Just one.

" Stupid Kakuzu! Why can't he give me some more budget? Cheap bastard..." Kisame mumbled, while he walked up the stairs of the hotel. The kid followed him silently.In their (rather shabby) room there were two beds, and the kid collapsed on one immediately after entering. Kisame said nothing, he just went over to the other bed and sat down upon it. He sat samehada down next to his bed and dropped his Akatsukii cloak on the floor next to the sword. "Oi, kid! Get undressed before you go to sleep!" Kisame didn't wait for a reply, he just turned the light off and went to bed himself, but, without undressing...

The next day and night, they walked as well, untill they arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout, where Itachi was welcomed by the leader and the other members. After that, he was told he would sleep in the same room as Kisame, and that they had a day to get to know eachother a little before they had to go on their first mission. "I'm going to sleep, kid! Don't disturb me, or else..." Kisame warned. The uchiha shrugged, and followed Kisame to the room they were supposed to share. Once they got there, Kisame turned around. " Listen up, kid, becasue I'm only going to explain this once. The house is made up of four hallways and a number of rooms, with another four hallways on the other side of the rooms. It's shaped like a square with another square in it. There are bathrooms and such in the inner square, exits and training things ending up at the outer square. The rooms we live in are in between the two squares. Got it?" " ...yes." "Good. I am going to sleep now, and you'd better sleep as well. We're having a long day tomorrow."

Kisame opened the door the room, and he and his supposed-to-be partner walked in. "This is my bed, there is yours." Kisame said, as he dumped himself on his own bed. Samehada was still strapped to his back, so he took it off and laid down. Eyes burned into his back. After a few minutes, Kisame couldn't stand it anymore. "What?!" Itachi shrugged. "You preached to me about taking my clothes of before I go to sleep, but you do not follow your own rules. Are you the adult here, or aren't you?" With that said, he left a fuming Kisame lying on his bed, and disappeared through the door to the inner squares. Kisame was silent for a minute, then, grumbling, began to remove his clothes, and slid into his bed just before the kid returned to their room. He pretended to be asleep, and the Uchiha went to sleep as well...

The next morning when Kisame woke up, Itachi was nowhere to be seen. So he used that to his advantage. He absolutely didn't want that brat to seen him naked. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when the kid returned to their room, long hair wet and a towel slung across his shoulders. Kisame snorted. "Hah, I bet you couldn't wait for that, now could you?" The Uchiha shrugged. " I have, for two days, walked around with the blood of my entire clan on me. I thought to get rid of it." Then he sat down on his own bed.

Kisame gaped for a second. This brat killed his entire clan? How in the name of hell was that possible? He knew that the Uchiha were strong, sure, but this... Ah well, he shouldn't be talking. The Hoshigaki clan was non-existent when he left Kirigakure, as well... But still, he was older then. He was 19 or 20 then, not 13! And his clan was smaller. "Your entire clan? Not one exception?" The Uchiha brat shrugged. "I let my little brother live. I need his eyes, later. The rest is dead." "All of them?" "Yes." "I suppose I should congratulate you?" "You might."

The room went silent as the two men -no, the man and the brat- got lost in their own thoughts. They sat out the morning in this fashion. Just sitting and thinking.

Around 7 pm, the cry for dinnertime was raised, and both Itachi and Kisame were sharply pulled back into this world. They both ate their dinner in silence, and then went straight to Leader's office. Kisame barged in . "You had a mission for us... Leader?" He hestitated. The face of the kid behind him turned crimson, and he fled. Kisame followed his example.

"Oh gross! Leader and Konan! SOMEONE STAB MY EYES OUT!" Kisame yelled, and he burried his face in his pillow. The Uchiha kid said nothing, but a blush was still visible on his face. " Shall we just go to sleep, Kisame-san? We can get that mission in the morning." Kisame nodded, his face still invisible to the kid. "Yeah, let's do that."

Lights out.

Over the next few weeks, Kisame got used to the kid. There were a few things that still irked him, though.

His partner almost never spoke, and he had some strange habits and training methods. But that was all still okay to Kisame. No, what really pissed him off was the following event, about seven weeks into their partnership.

He and the Uchiha brat had just completed a troublesome mission and were staying at a hotel. Kisame had just taken a shower and went to bed, but the kid kept tossing and turning under the blankets.

Suddenly, he moaned.

It was a really soft moan, almost inaudible, but Kisame had sharp senses. The kid started breathing fast, and Kisame slowly turned to face the boy. What he saw in the soft light of the lantern outside rendered him speechless (and drooling slightly, to his own horror). The kid was lying in his bed, face flushed, eyes closed. His left hand was fisting his half-discarded blankets, but his other hand...

Kisame blushed feverishly. The kid was jerking himself off! And in front of him, too! Oh gods... Kisame felt his own body strain, but willed it back under control. After years of being celibate, he could restrain himself whenever things happened, but he found it conciderably hard this time. The Uchiha kid breathed in sharply, and his body arched up. With a stiffled moan, Itachi came. Kisame quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, and he heard the kid get up to wash himself off. Kisame thought it over. Had this happened before?

A/N at the end:

Yeah, you're probably thinking: WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SHOWERING, YOU BASTARD?! Well, that comes in the next chapter, so be patient, okay?

Greenthingz!

Dark mousy 13.


	2. Hiatus message ! Spoiler content!

WARNING: This may continue a manga story.

HI people, it's dark mousy here !

I have a message for you! Sorry for the people who are waiting for this (because I know some of you are), I am putting 'showering is fun' on Hiatus. Before you get mad, It's only until the next chapter of Naruto is out. I want to pay my respects to Itachi, that's why. (I know I promised people for it to be up on tuesday, but then I read the manga, and so...) So until next chapter (sunday I think) I will not write or update this anymore. Please wait a little longer because of this. Thank you very much.

I still love you all, and I am doing a SasorixDeidara in the meantime (it's called: 'living is fun')

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Dark Mousy


End file.
